Parking brakes may include a pawl and sector to lock the parking brake in a desired position. In operation the pawl tip is positioned in a root of the sector teeth to lock the pawl and sector. The pawl rotates under the bias of a spring to enter into the root of the sector teeth as the pawl travels across the sector. One may want an enhanced locking function of a park brake.
There is therefore a need in the art for a parking brake that provides an enhanced locking function. There is also a need in the art for a park brake that provides an enhanced locking function and utilizes a minimum number of components resulting in a cost effective and easily manufactured parking brake.